Aang and ozai
Avatar Aang, an Air Nomad, is the current Avatar, the manifestation of the world in human form, and thus the only person in the Avatar world who can use all four bending disciplines: Airbending, Waterbending, Earthbending and Firebending. He is also one of the few Avatars to learn Energybending, and the only one to use it during the series. He is also the father of Tenzin, and possibly other siblings, and Katara's husband. Before the beginning of the series, Aang was frozen in an iceberg for 100 years. He emerges, still biologically twelve years old, into a world engulfed by war. During his absence, the Fire Nation waged war with the other nations, and managed to completely wipe out the pacifistic Air Nomads. It falls to Aang, the last of his kind, to put a stop to the war by mastering the other three elements and defeating Fire Lord Ozai. He remains something of a goofy, kind kid at heart, despite the overwhelming loss of his people and the heavy burdens he has been forced to bear. edit History edit Background Aang was born to two unnamed Airbenders in 12 BSC who gave him to the monks. As an Air Nomad, Aang had/has traveled extensively around the world. During his childhood, Aang was housed, raised, and educated at his home in the Southern Air Temple, under the custody of Monk Gyatso, who served as both a father figure and a counselor for Aang. According to Avatar Extras for the episode, "The Warriors of Kyoshi", as a child, Aang was a member of the "Air Scouts", the Air Nomad's version of the boy scouts, where, among other things, Aang learned to do many things like how to tie reins to a bison's horns with the "Bison Horn Knot". In the Avatar Extras for the episode, "The Waterbending Scroll", it says that Aang has always been able to come to grips with any new Bending moves he learns and it is stated that "at the age of six, Aang was a better Airbender than kids twice his age, and at the age of ten, Aang proved to be a better Airbender than his own teachers". While still a young boy, Aang had unconsciously revealed himself to be the Avatar when he chose the four Avatar Relics from thousands of toys to play with, still within the age of a child. Due to the signs of a possible war, Aang was told about his status as the Avatar at age twelve, four years earlier than the traditional age of sixteen, after exhibiting prodigious talent with his native element, Air. Aang felt burdened by his status, and came to spend more time practicing Airbending with the monks than playing with his friends, as he was used to. Monk Gyatso was the only one to show understanding to Aang's burden (having been friends with Avatar Roku, Aang's past life), and tried to help ease Aang through the transition from childhood to adulthood by providing Aang with balance through fun during the upheaval in his life. However, after learning that he'd be sent to the Eastern Air Temple in order to complete his Airbending training away from Monk Gyatso, who other monks thought to be too soft on him, Aang attempted to run away on his flying bison, Appa. Shortly after running away, Aang and Appa were caught in a storm, crashing in the water and being swallowed by the waves. Aang saved himself and Appa while semi-unconscious by entering the Avatar State, freezing the two in a sphere of ice, by using a combination of Airbending and Waterbending. edit Book 1: Water Main article: History of Aang (12 BSC - 100 ASC) One hundred years later, Aang is found and freed from the iceberg by siblings Katara and Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. He quickly befriended them, and almost immediately attracted Prince Zuko's attention, who was to capture him, and Zhao's, a Fire Nation marine commander. The three set out to find a waterbending master who could teach Katara and Aang; evading Zuko's attempts to capture them along the way. While helping a village, Aang crosses over to the Spirit World, where he meets Fang, the pet dragon of his predecessor, Avatar Roku. He was instructed to visit an Avatar temple on Crescent Island during the Winter Solstice, so he could talk with Roku. Despite a run-in with most of the Fire Sages, who were now loyal to the Fire Lord, Aang managed to speak with Roku, who warned him about the arrival of Sozin's Comet, which would grant the Fire Nation enough power to win the War. Roku urged Aang to master the three remaining elements before summer's end, when the comet would arrive. When Aang is captured by Zhao, Zuko comes to his aid under the identity of the Blue Spirit, freeing him so he could capture the Avatar himself. Upon the groups arrival at the Northern Water Tribe, Aang was displeased to learn that his teacher, Master Pakku, wouldn't teach Katara, due to the tradition of not teaching females Waterbending to fight. Katara is able to change Pakku's mind, and both begin to learn under him. The period of calm is brief, as Zhao, now an admiral, commands an attack on the Northern Water Tribe with numerous ships. Aang finds the situation overwhelming, and decides to seek guidance in the Ocean and Moon spirits, patrons of the Northern Water Tribe. Aang learns through a spirit named Koh that the spirits are in the mortal world, but not before his body is taken by Zuko. Aang's friends managed to rescue him, but not before Zhao arrives at the Spirit Oasis, the lair of the spirits, and kills the Moon spirit, the source of power for all Waterbending. Determined not to fail the Water Tribe, Aang merges with the Ocean Spirit and proceeds to wipe out the rest of Fire Nation ships. After all is over, the group leaves the North Pole. Aang now learning Waterbending under Katara, whose dedication allowed for a quicker rise to mastery. edit Book 2: Earth Main article: History of Aang (Spring 100 ASC) Aang bolted by Azula while in the Avatar StateAdded by ThailogAang and the others are left near an Earth Kingdom base, from where they're to be escorted to Omashu, to be taught Earthbending by one of his living peers, King Bumi. Due to a misunderstanding with the general responsible for the base, who wanted to forcibly draw the Avatar State, the group decides to go to Omashu by themselves. Upon arrival they learn that the city has fallen under Fire Nation control. In a trade between the new governor's son, who accidentally left the city by following Momo, and Bumi, Aang fights Azula, Zuko's younger sister, who also decides to capture him. Bumi tells Aang that he must remain in Omashu, and instructs him on who to search for as an Earthbending master: someone who waits and listens before attacking. While passing the Foggy Swamp, Aang has a vision about a laughing girl and flying boar. Upon reaching the city of Gaoling, they search for a supposed underground tournament, hoping to find a good Earthbender. After watching many rounds, they witness a fight between one of the popular contestants and the current champion, a little blind girl. During her match, Aang notices that the girl waits and listens before attacking. She easily defeats her opponent. Aang tries to talk to her, but she evades him. The group later learns that the girl belongs to the Bei Fong family, whose symbol is a flying boar. They go to her estate and Aang announces himself as the Avatar. He learns that Toph, the earthbender, hides her ability from her family. After the two are kidnapped, Toph manages to fight the attackers off, and joins the group against her parents wishes. As Earth is the opposite element to Air, Aang goes through some difficulties while learning it, but eventually gets it. On their way to Ba Sing Se, the group finds Wan Shi Tong's Library in the middle of the Si Wong Desert, and learn valuable information on a solar eclipse, that will leave the Firebenders powerless, but lose Appa, who is taken by desert people and sold. After crossing the Serpent's Pass, the group comes across a giant Fire Nation Drill, which is trying to penetrate the walls of the city. The group manages to fight them off. Finally reaching Ba Sing Se, Aang discovers that the city isn't like he thought; true power doesn't lie with the Earth King, but with his adviser, Long Feng, who controls the secret police, the Dai Li. After reuniting with Appa, they storm the palace and manage to tell the Earth King about the solar eclipse. Aang receives a message from Guru Pathik, telling him to go to the Eastern Air Temple, so he could teach Aang how to control the Avatar State. While there, he struggles when he learns he has to let go of his feelings for Katara. He has a vision about her being in danger and returns to the city. He learns that Azula and her friends have infiltrated the city. After freeing Katara, they fight Zuko and Azula in the crystal catacombs. Things take a turn for the worse when the Dai Li, now under Azula's command, arrive. Aang retreats and tries to use the Avatar State, but is then struck by lightning from Azula. Katara manages to help escape with him thanks to Iroh's help. The group leaves Ba Sing Se on Appa with the Earth King, and Katara uses a special water from the spirit oasis to heal Aang, who is now believed to be dead by the rest of the world. edit Book 3: Fire Main article: History of Aang (Summer 100 ASC) Aang in the final battleAdded by The 888th AvatarFor several weeks, Aang was unconscious as he recovered from his injury. Mentally, he spent this time in the Spirit World, but upon his awakening Aang forgot this journey. Team Avatar reached the Fire Nation and prepared for the invasion, planned during the Day of Black Sun. In the meantime, he was threatened by an assassin Zuko sent after him, Combustion Man. On the day of the eclipse, Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph go looking for Fire Lord Ozai, but Azula distracted them long enough for the eclipse to end and they decided to retreat to fight another day. Afterward, Team Avatar and a few others went to the Western Air Temple, where Zuko appeared and wanted to join their group. Initially they rejected him, but when Zuko helped them defeat Combustion Man, Aang accepted him as his Firebending teacher. Zuko and Aang sought out the Sun Warriors to learn the original source of firebending, and eventually underwent a trial from the dragons that increased both Firebenders' abilities. Due to his belief in the sacredness of all life, Aang felt strong anxiety about the concept of killing Ozai. When he left for an island off the shore of Ember Island, he met the Lion Turtle, who taught him about Energybending. Armed with this knowledge, Aang went on to defeat the Fire Lord by taking away his Firebending. He vowed at Fire Lord Zuko's coronation to help him restore peace to the world. After Zuko's coronation, Aang is seen in Ba Sing Se with his friends, where he and Katara begin what is likely a romantic relationship with a passionate kiss. edit Future Aang and Katara married and bore an Airbender son named Tenzin. After around seventy five years later, Aang died. His successor is a female Waterbender, of the Southern Water Tribe, named Korra. Because Korra is already a teenager seventy-five years after the end of The War,1 Aang must have died sometime in his (biological) late sixties or early seventies. According to Bryan Konietzko, the co-creator of the show, Aang's seemingly early death was the result of the one hundred years he spent in the iceberg.2 Currently it is unknown whether or not he will appear in the Spirit World to act as a mentor to Korra, but the possibility still stands. edit Personality Aang is fun-loving, somewhat naive and adventurous. He possesses a deep respect for life and freedom, refuses to eat meat, and is often reluctant to fight. He craves the stimulation of new people and places. His frequent off-course detours frustrate both allies and pursuers alike. Yet Aang has always prided himself on a complex social network of friends extending over all four nations, and war will not stand in his way. In addition, he looks forward to playing with all the exotic fauna in each place he visits. Whether it's penguins, pig hog-monkeys or gigantic eels, no fit animal Aang sees goes un-ridden. Within this carefree exterior however, Aang hides a great deal of guilt and mental burden in his duties as Avatar. Very much the reluctant hero, he wishes he had been there to help his people a century ago. This initially caused him to conceal his true identity from friends, and he still has a tendency to slack off in his studies of the Bending Arts, even though he naturally excels at it. He also tends to becomes very distressed when he sees destruction caused by the war, believing that as the Avatar, it is his job to prevent such events from happening. During "The Storm", Aang decided to stop dwelling on the past, however on several occasions his desire to end the war caused him to take desperate action such as attempting to induce the Avatar State or facing Fire Lord Ozai before he had fully mastered the elements. Aang mocking Azula during the showdownAdded by ThailogBeing the last Airbender and having no living peers (with the exception of the aged King Bumi and Guru Pathik), Aang has developed very strong bonds with his friends (particularly Katara) explained by Guru Pathik as a reincarnation of his love for his people. His desire to protect them however leads to violent emotional outbursts when they are threatened and he will even resort to deceiving and hurting others to keep the group together. In "Bato of the Water Tribe", Aang heard that Katara and Sokka might leave the group to visit their father, so Aang hid the map showing his whereabouts and lied about ever having it in the first place. Aang prefers not to use his bending skill in battle due to his peaceful nature. He prefers to solve problems non-violently. Even when forced into combat, Aang typically holds back, fighting defensively and trying to subdue opponents without seriously hurting them, even if they are not human. This attitude was apparently common among all Airbenders, who were all vegetarians and taught that all living things are precious. The only exception to Aang's pacifism is when his friends are threatened; in which case, he gets very angry and relentlessly attacks his opponents, sometimes even entering the Avatar State. But even in these extreme circumstances he has never taken a life. Recent events in the Earth Kingdom, however, have begun to take a toll on his care-free personality. Aang's attitude changed dramatically when Appa was captured. He became visibly enraged and hostile, particularly toward Toph, who was "keeping an eye on" Appa while they were gone. Despite attempts by Katara to calm Aang down, his anger continued to grow until finally he flew off to search for Appa alone. Eventually Aang returned to the group, but was still visibly upset. He violated the principles of Airbending when Momo was snatched up by a Buzzard-Wasp. He followed the creature and rescued Momo, but then unnecessarily struck it down with a powerful airbending move conjured with his staff. After Aang returned with Momo the group was confronted by the Sandbenders who had taken Appa. When one of the Benders revealed that they had sold the bison, Aang lashed out and smashed all their sand-sailors in a matter of moments using Airbending. He then turned his sights on the Sandbenders and entered the Avatar State. Aang's rage was only stopped when Katara grabbed hold of him and held him in an embrace until he finally calmed down and returned to his normal state. Aang angry in the desertAdded by ThailogAfter failing in Ba Sing Se, Aang began to feel angry and upset with himself. He felt an urge to redeem himself, and refused to let the others fight in the invasion due to "his mistake." After leaving the ship in a violent storm, he was stopped in the water by the harsh tides, but the spirits of Yue and Roku allowed Aang to see that his mistakes were not his fault, and to let others help him. He then returned to his lighter attitude soon after. Four days before the invasion, Aang began to have nightmares about failing against fighting the Fire Lord. After each dream, Aang began to unravel, and chose to avoid them by not sleeping. This caused him to mentally fall apart even more, causing Aang to see intense hallucinations, blanking off into realistic day dreams. His friends, the night before the invasion, finally forced him to sleep, in which he finally defeated the Fire Lord in his dreams and came back to sanity. During the invasion, Aang became extremely upset upon not being able to find Fire Lord Ozai, believing that he had lost his only chance to defeat him and end the war. Aang later decided to face Ozai anyway, even though at this time the eclipse had passed and Ozai now had his powerful Firebending back. He was dissuaded, however, by Toph and Sokka who advised him to retreat and attack at a more advantageous time. After the invasion, Aang was unwilling to face the reality of having to learn Firebending, and wanted to have some fun at the Western Air Temple. However with the arrival of Zuko, he once again began training in earnest. Although he had planned to wait until after the comet to face Ozai, upon learning of the Fire Lord's plan to burn through the Earth Kingdom, he decided to engage him anyway, even though he wasn't fully trained. He also became extremely conflicted upon learning that he would probably have to take Ozai's life. edit Avatar edit Bending As the current reincarnation of the spiritual entity known as the Avatar Spirit, Aang possesses the power and ability to bend all four elements, making him the strongest and most powerful bender in the world. Because the Avatar Spirit has mastered all the elements many lifetimes over, Aang has exceptional natural talent towards bending. Aang can also bend two elements at the same time, as demonstrated in "The Tales of Ba Sing Se." Though Avatar Roku says mastering the elements can take many years, Aang was able to attain great skill with, even though technically he did not completely master all four as stated by Zuko and Toph in "Sozin's Comet: Part 1." Most Avatars are not told of their status until they are sixteen years of age, but Aang had become a fully-realized Avatar by the end of the series, while he was biologically still only twelve years old, making him the youngest known person to do so. Conversely, because he is chronologically one hundred and twelve years old, Aang is also has the distinction of having taken the longest to achieve this status. Aang never demonstrated the special sub-sets of each Bending Art (such as healing, creating lightning, or Metalbending), however it is possible he learned these skills later, as his training was unconventional. edit Airbending Aang AirbendingAdded by Yin&YangBy the series beginning Aang is already an Airbending master, the youngest in history. Aang achieved his mastery tattoos when he mastered thirty-five of the thirty-six tiers of Airbending and invented a new Airbending technique, the "Air Scooter." Because air is his natural element, it is the one he utilizes the most in battle. Once Aang begins to learn the other elements, for tactical purposes he relies less on Airbending though it continues to remain his signature element. As a master, Aang's skill with Airbending is exceptional, being able to fight on-par with really strong and powerful masters or against large numbers of opponents. He has been shown to create tornadoes and currents of air strong enough to lift or deflect extremely heavy objects. Aang's skill with air is great, even perilous, though his pacifistic Air Nomad nature halts the use of air as a deadly weapon (unless he is enraged or in the Avatar State). Instead, Aang uses Airbending for pure defense, evasion or other round-about methods of combat other than aggression. When not in battle Aang uses Airbending in his everyday life, often for flying with his glider, or simply to augment his natural agility. While in the Avatar State, Aang's Airbending power is magnified to the point he can erode solid rock away with an unusually strong and powerful gust of air. edit Waterbending Aang WaterbendingAdded by PuragusThough Aang was originally better at Waterbending than his fourteen-year-old friend Katara, or at least learned it quicker, once she trained under Master Pakku her skills developed rapidly. Katara was deemed a Waterbending Master and became Aang's teacher for the rest of the series. Aang has great skill with Waterbending, though it is one of his least used elements in battle, instead favoring other readily-available elements such as earth or air. He does not carry a water skin, preferring to bend from large sources of water such as rivers, lakes or oceans. By the third book, it is clear Aang has complete and total mastery over the element, capable of creating massive tidal waves (with the help of the moon spirit) or bending entire streams of water. He was even able to extinquish a powerful blast of fire from Ozai, then use the water to briefly put the Fire Lord on the defensive. While in the Avatar State, Aang can bend an entire ocean to rise, mimicking the moon pulling the tides. Unlike Katara, Aang does not learn the healing aspects of Waterbending edit Earthbending Aang EarthbendingAdded by ThailogBecause Earthbending is the natural opposing art of Airbending, Aang had great difficulty learning the bending art. Airbenders rely on indirect methods of combat, while Earthbending requires a head-on approach. When Aang was forced to protect Sokka, he stood his ground rather than avoid conflict, showing that he had an Earthbender's attitude; he was able to Earthbend soon thereafter. For the rest of the series his Earthbending improves greatly, allowing him to utilize Air, Water and Earthbending in combat together effectively. Since Book 2, Earthbending has become Aang's second most used fighting style behind Airbending, due to its general availability. Aang is capable of bending large boulders, sending massive columns of rock flying or forming earthen armor around his body for protection. By Book Three Aang can fight and bend blindfolded, detecting things outside of his line of vision by using Toph's seismic sense. While in the Avatar State, Aang can manipulate massive columns of rock, compress boulders into pebbles, or send rocks flying at mach speeds, and requires no physical connection with the ground to Earthbend. Aang does not learn to bend metal, expressing interest in doing so only sarcastically while sabotaging the drill at Ba Sing Se, before the technique was developed by Toph. Despite the proficiency with which Aang used Earthbending in his fight with Ozai Toph had expressed an opinion that he could still improve, however it is unclear if she felt he had not yet mastered it or that he could improve a little more. edit Firebending Aang FirebendingAdded by The BosIn "Book One: Water", Aang is given the opportunity to learn Firebending early from Master Jeong Jeong, against the normal order of learning (Air, Water, Earth, Fire). While training, Aang's impatience to learn the basics of Firebending results in him harming Katara, an accident which caused him great shame. He swore from then on never to Firebend again, out of fear of losing control again. It isn't until the later half of "Book Three: Fire" when the Invasion plan fails that Aang seeks to learn Firebending. After accepting Prince Zuko as his teacher and discovering the true meaning of Firebending from the dragons Ran and Shao, Aang no longer fears Firebending and begins his training in the bending art. He is shown to be quite skilled, yet initially reluctant to show the aggressive attitude required for Firebending. Aang is capable of the ancient Dancing Dragon form, as well as highly strong and powerful kicks and blasts able to incapacitate a Fire Nation Airship with the help of Sozin's Comet which had greatly strengthened and enhanced his Firebending abilities to numerous power levels at the time. In preparation for fighting Fire Lord Ozai, Zuko taught Aang lightning redirection, a highly advanced and unique technique of Firebending that Zuko's paternal uncle Iroh invented by observing waterbenders. While in the Avatar State, Aang can create exceedingly strong and powerful and highly destructive streams of fire, as well as melt solid stone. Aang does not learn to bend lightning during the series. edit Energybending Aang Energybending Ozai.Added by The BosAang is also able to use a very unique and ancient form of bending called Energybending, which he used to strip Ozai of his natural Firebending abilities, leaving Ozai permanently drained and in a state of weakness. According to Lion Turtle, before the Avatar existed, people did not bend the four elements, but the life force energy within themselves. However, in order to bend another's life force energy, the Energybender's own life energy must be unbendable, or they could become corrupted or even destroyed. It has been confirmed that Aang is not the first Avatar to learn Energybending. There have been others. However, there are very few who have learned this particular bending art and even fewer who have used it due to its dangers. Having appeared in only one episode of the series, the full range and potential of Energybending is not shown. It might be possible (since Energybending can permanently remove a bender's innate bending powers) for Energybending to permanently grant people bending powers and abilities as well. edit Other Skills Hide fighting AangAdded by ThailogAang is extremely agile and quick. Frequently, he can defend himself without needing to resort to bending by simply dodging and avoiding attacks. He sometimes uses techniques similar to the martial art Aikido, which is the pursuit of harmony in conflict situations, rather than destroying or defeating the opponent. This technique is shown in some fights with Aang and in the Fire Nation School against the student Hide. Aang defeats him, without even touching him, but instead just dodging his blows and pushing him when he is off-balance. This behavior is matched by his airbending principles, which emphasise non-aggression. The martial art which airbending is based on, Baguazhang, consists of intricate foot and palm movements to dodge, walk circles around the enemy and strike unexpectedly as well as defend from all angles - all principles which Aang utilizes often. Aang can use his glider staff too with great skill, using it sometimes for attack, defense, or bending. As can be seen in the episode "The Headband", Aang is also an agile and extremely talented dancer, being able to perform somersaults in mid-air among other acrobatic feats and coordinate with Katara in a dance. His somersaults at that time did not seem to be aided by airbending, as he was in a public area surrounded by Fire Nation students and there was no sign of any air currents around him. edit Avatar Spirit Aang is the newest reincarnation of the spiritual entity of the planet known as the Avatar Spirit, which has been continually reincarnated since before memorable history. The passage of reincarnation moves from the population of the Air nation to the Water, Earth and Fire nations in order. The most recent incarnations were Avatar Roku (fire), Avatar Kyoshi (earth), Avatar Kuruk (water) and Avatar Yangchen (air). Aang often receives advice and guidance from Avatar Roku, the previous Avatar incarnation. Born into the Fire Nation in life, Roku is a benign force in spirit, serving as Aang's adviser and protector. On the Winter Solstice, after informing Aang of the impending return of Sozin's Comet, he manifested himself to defeat a group of Firebenders holding Aang's friends hostage. (When Roku manifests, his voice can be heard behind Aang's when he speaks.) He has guided Aang several times since, appearing to Jeong Jeong to persuade him to teach Aang, offering critical wisdom in the ways of the Spirit World during "The Siege of the North", and revealing to Aang the nature of the Avatar State. After receiving a letter from Guru Pathik in "The Earth King", Aang journeys to the Eastern Air Temple to learn to control the Avatar State. Guru Pathik reveals that the secret of entering, controlling, and leaving the Avatar State by free will lay in the 'releasing' of seven chakras. Aang has little trouble with the first six, but struggles with the seventh - earthly attachments, mainly being, Aang's attachment to Katara. Aang's love for Katara, accompanied by a vivid distant vision of her in dire need of help, captured in Ba Sing Se, causes him to leave the Guru and return to Ba Sing Se. Guru Pathik states that Aang's refusal to let Katara go has 'locked the final chakra' and disallowed him to enter the Avatar State at all. Later, in "The Crossroads of Destiny", however, Aang begins to open the seventh and final chakra and enter the Avatar State by doing just as he had been told - letting go of his feelings for Katara. However, moments after entering the Avatar State, the process is suddenly interrupted as he is struck with lightning from behind by Azula, nearly killing him and removing him from the Avatar State, and the Avatar Spirit itself from the plane of existence. Fortunately, after their escape, Katara is able to use the special water from the spirit oasis to revive him. Nonetheless, Aang's connection to his previous lives is severely damaged by this and he has to undertake a journey into the spirit world, meeting with the last four Avatars, to revive and heal the Avatar Spirit. While he is successful the link to his past selves is not completely restored, because of the wound he had suffered, leaving him unable to enter the Avatar State. While he was still able to contact his past lives and enter the Spirit World, it is only during his final battle with Ozai that the connection was fully restored. See: Escape from the Spirit World edit Medium The Avatar also has the capacity to act as a medium, a bridge between mortal world and the Spirit World, the plane of existence where the universe's disembodied spirits dwell. Through inducing a deep meditative state, Aang can separate from his body and travel the physical world's astral plane in astral form, or, with the help of a gateway, travel completely to the Spirit World. Once in the Spirit World, Aang can travel freely and communicate with beings such as Avatar Roku or Koh the Face Stealer. This position as intermediary also allows him to channel other spirits while in the Avatar State. He once acted as the Avatar of the Ocean Spirit to defeat the Fire Nation during the siege of the North Pole. He has also channeled the spirits of previous Avatars, namely Roku and Kyoshi. Ozai was the tyrannical ruler of the Fire Nation, the father of Prince Zuko and Princess Azula, and the main antagonist of the Avatar series. Like every Fire Lord, Ozai was a Firebending Master, and prior to the ending of the series, is believed to have been the most powerful Firebender in The World of Avatar. Ozai is the second born son of Fire Lord Azulon and Fire Lady Ilah, after his older brother Iroh. He was the husband of Ursa, and by her had two children, Zuko and Azula. After Iroh's only son Lu Ten died, Ozai usurped his brother's right to the throne, in a scheme which resulted in his father's death and Ursa's banishment. Like his father and grandfather, Ozai sought to conquer the other nations and become the supreme ruler of the world. To this end he planned to utilize Sozin's Comet to burn down the Earth Kingdom, renouncing the title of Fire Lord and declaring himself the Phoenix King, ruler of the world. He was defeated by Avatar Aang, who used Energybending to remove his Firebending power forever. edit History edit Early Life Little is known of Ozai's early history. When he was a baby, a portrait was painted of him while he was playing on a beach. It is possible that he shared a rivalry with his older brother, Iroh, as the two have little love for each other. It is also possible that because Iroh was the firstborn and heir to the throne, Azulon favored Iroh and neglected Ozai. This could partly explain why Ozai favors Azula: since his father favored the firstborn, Ozai would favor his own second born. At some point, like his father and grandfather before him, Ozai attempted to find and capture the Avatar, but failed as they all did. Unlike his father, grandfather, and brother, Ozai was never a general, and so he has not known great military accomplishments aside from being leader of the Fire Nation. Ozai married Ursa, and through her, he fathered two children: Zuko and Azula. edit Reign as Fire Lord (94 ASC-100 ASC) edit Crowning Ozai is crowned Fire Lord upon Azulon's mysterious death.Added by ThailogAround six years before the start of the series, Ozai's older brother Iroh began the two-year Siege of Ba Sing Se, the Earth Kingdom capital, which ended when Iroh's son, Lu Ten, died in battle. This led Ozai to request that his father, Fire Lord Azulon, change the rules so that he rather than Iroh would inherit the throne. Ozai explains that without a son the line of Fire Lords would end with Iroh, while Ozai still has two children. Azulon became furious, refusing to betray his first-born son's right to the throne. As punishment, Azulon ordered Ozai to kill his own son, Zuko, so he would understand Iroh's pain. Princess Ursa found this out through her daughter Azula, and pleaded with Ozai to spare Zuko's life. Knowing that Ozai would do anything, even kill his own son to become Fire Lord, she offered him a plan that would ensure his rise to the throne and spare the life of Zuko. The details of this plan are never revealed in full, but Ozai states that Ursa did "vicious, treasonous things that night," resulting in the death of Azulon, her banishment from the Fire Nation, Ozai's rise to power, and ultimately the prevention of Zuko's death. edit New Plans Ozai giving a task to Azula.Added by ThailogDespite familial ties, Zuko bore the brunt of his father's cruelty. Two years before the series began, the then 13 year-old Zuko, his eldest and least favored, spoke out in Ozai's war room against a general's plan to sacrifice novice troops in pursuit of victory. Angered by his impudence, Ozai demanded Zuko duel in an Agni Kai, not with the general who Zuko disrespected, but with Ozai himself. Seeing the Fire Lord in the arena, Zuko fell to his knees, pleading for forgiveness and refusing to duel his own father. For this perceived cowardice and disrespect, Ozai badly burned Zuko's face, permanently scarring him. He then exiled Zuko from the Fire Nation, under orders not to return until he had done the impossible: capture the long-lost Avatar, missing for a hundred years. This was meant to be an easy way of getting rid of Zuko, as all previous Fire Lords failed to find the Avatar. With the Avatar's sudden reappearance as the twelve-year-old Airbender Aang, Ozai became more aggressive in his pursuit of victory. Distrusting his son's competence, he promoted Zuko's rival Zhao from Commander to Admiral to increase his chances of capturing the Avatar. Unfortunately, Admiral Zhao was thwarted in his mission by Ozai's brother Iroh, who turned traitor in an effort to stop Zhao from killing the Water Tribe's patron Moon Spirit. Ozai expressed distaste at what he saw as his brother's treachery and son's failure by giving his daughter, Azula, the task of capturing both Zuko and Iroh. After the successful Coup of Ba Sing Se, Ozai had almost successfully taken control of the world. Eventually, he spoke with his son Zuko, who had regained his honor by supposedly "killing" the Avatar, and helping Azula to conquer Ba Sing Se. edit Drastic Measures In a war meeting with his generals, the day before the eclipse, Ozai learns from Zuko that even though the Earth Kingdom had been officially conquered, its citizens would not accept defeat as long as they had hope. Ozai concluded that the only way to end Earth Kingdom resistance was to use the power of Sozin's Comet to completely destroy it, as had been done with the Air Nomads one hundred years before. Ozai generating lightning at ZukoAdded by ThailogDuring the eclipse on the Day of Black Sun, Ozai evacuates the Capital City in preparation for the invasion and hides in a heavily guarded underground bunker. Zuko shows up and demands permission to speak to his father. Ozai grants his request, amused at his son's daring. Zuko reveals that Azula shot down the Avatar and that she said that he did it because the Avatar was in fact still alive. Ozai is infuriated and attempts to attack Zuko, but is stopped when Zuko pulls out his twin dao swords against his father's disabled Firebending. Zuko tells him that he is done trying to earn his love, knowing that the very man who banished him and scarred him was not worthy of his love. Ozai said that it was to teach him respect. Zuko denies this, having had to learn everything on his own, and now realizes that the Fire Nation is unfit to rule the world and needs to return to harmony with the other nations. Ozai laughs at this declaration. Zuko goes on to say that he will free Uncle Iroh from jail and help the Avatar to defeat him, moving Ozai to declare Zuko a traitor once again. Zuko refuses to fight him since fighting his father is the Avatar's destiny, not his, so Ozai distracts him by telling Zuko what really happened to his mother. Ozai reveals to Zuko that his father, Fire Lord Azulon, did indeed order Ozai to kill him, and that he would have done it had Zuko's mother not found out and interfered. She decided to have Ozai spare Zuko's life by giving the throne over to Ozai through Azulon's downfall. However, Ursa "committed treasonous things that night" and was not killed, but banished as a result, making Zuko realize that she may still be alive. Ozai decides that "banishment is a far too merciful penalty for treason" and sensing the eclipse outside had ended, tries to kill Zuko with a powerful display of lightning generation. However, he was not aware of Zuko's capability of Lightning redirection, which Zuko used to send the bolt right back at Ozai, slamming him against the wall and leaving him to seethe in anger as Zuko fled the Fire Nation to join the Avatar. edit Phoenix King (100 ASC) Phoenix King OzaiAdded by ThailogWhen Sozin's Comet arrives, Ozai crowns himself Phoenix King, the ruler of the world, and leaves Azula as his successor as Fire Lord. He then departs with his fleet of Fire Nation Airships for the Earth Kingdom to carry out his plans. When he reaches the Earth Kingdom, he begins his attack but is quickly repelled by Avatar Aang, who destroys his airship. edit Battle at Wulong Forest Main article: Battle at Wulong Forest Ozai then prepared to battle the Avatar for control of the world. Ozai declared that the universe had delivered Aang to him "as an act of providence", while his father, grandfather, and son had all failed to capture the Avatar. Aang asked Ozai to stop the war, but instead Ozai began his attack. Aang defeats Ozai by using Energybending.Added by The BosFor much of the battle, Ozai had an advantage due to the power of Sozin's Comet enhancing his already powerful Firebending. Aang was at a great disadvantage due to his unwillingness to harm or kill the Fire Lord. Eventually Ozai overwhelmed and cornered Aang, whom he proceeded to mock for having such a peaceful nature and for being the last of his race. Determined to finish off the Avatar, Ozai accidentally unblocked Aang's seventh and final chakra, prompting him to enter the Avatar State. While in this state, Aang easily gained the upper hand. Using a combination of all four bending arts, Aang went on the offensive. Though he tried to defend himself, Ozai quickly realized he no longer had the upper hand, and was forced into a fighting retreat. Eventually, Aang caught up with him and pinned him down before delivering the final blow. Before it could be delivered, Aang regained control and voluntarily left the Avatar State, still not willing to kill Ozai to win. Instead, Aang used an ancient type of bending power, Energybending, to strip Ozai of his Firebending forever, ending the fight peacefully. Sokka, Toph and Suki later arrived and taunted Ozai, powerless and weary from Aang's new ability, calling him the "Loser Lord", "Phoenix-King-of-Getting-His-Butt-Whooped", and "King of the... Guys... Who Don't Win?." edit Imprisoned Ozai defeated and imprisonedAdded by ThailogWith the war over and Zuko crowned the new Fire Lord, Ozai is put in the Fire Nation prison near the Royal Palace where Iroh was once held. It is unknown if Ozai had a trial. Zuko later visits him, saying that the banishment his father gave him set Zuko on the right path, and that perhaps jail time will give Ozai a chance to find the right path too. Fire Lord Zuko then demands that Ozai state Ursa's whereabouts, but his answer is never revealed. Ozai is now a broken down man without his Firebending. edit Personality :"You ''will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher."''- Ozai to his son before scarring him for life. Ozai is extremely cruel, easily angered, aggressive, domineering, merciless, and insatiably power-hungry. It is implied that Ozai's deep-seated anger stems from a failed relationship with his own father, Fire Lord Azulon, possibly because Iroh, a kind, gentle, and cosmopolitan man, was favored over Ozai. Iroh noted several times that his brother is "not the understanding type", and that he has never known Ozai to regret, forgive or change his mind about anything. Ozai believes in harsh and brutal discipline, and no one is safe from his anger and aggression when he is displeased, not even his own children. Ozai finds peace and kindness laughableAdded by VaznockWhen his son, Zuko, was thirteen, Ozai burned his face and banished him from his country simply because Zuko spoke out of turn during a war meeting. Although Ozai seems to think of this as a lesson in respect, Zuko later condemns the action as simple cruelty. He tortures Zuko with his perceived inferiority, saying that Azula was "born lucky", while he was "lucky to be born". He only acknowledged Zuko when he helped his sister conquer Ba Sing Se, and when he "killed" the Avatar. Ozai's ultimate aspiration in life was to conquer the entire world, but in fact his desires may have been not for control but wholesale destruction, as demonstrated in the series finale when he tries to destroy the Earth Kingdom. He is willing to sacrifice his own family for the quenching of his thirst for unlimited power. When ordered by his father Azulon to kill Zuko to teach him the pain of losing a son, Ozai admitted to Zuko that he would have gladly carried out the murder had Ursa not interfered. He also attempted to kill Zuko once again when the latter announced his intent to join the Avatar. Ozai is mentally and sometimes even physically abusive to his children. While he may have tried to be a good husband and father at one point (as implied by Zuko's flashbacks to family vacations on Ember Island), his anger and lust for power degraded his relationship with his family. He believes skill and accomplishment determine worth. This allowed the naturally cunning and talented Azula to rise to the position of his favorite child. He expects nothing less than the best from her, thinking her a Firebending prodigy. This expectation put a great amount of stress over Azula, forcing her to become a perfectionist. Ultimately it was the environment in which Ozai raised Azula, without a mother-figure and where fear, power, and perfection were the only reliable truths, that set the groundwork to her total mental collapse. edit Abilities Ozai reveals the extent of his power.Added by ThailogFire Lord Ozai was an unbelievably powerful and skilled Firebender, the strongest in the world. His fighting style was extremely liberal and stressed overbearing, infernal force. It was clearly fueled by anger, hatred, and rage. The scope of his Firebending remains totally unrivaled by any other character, although it is said that Iroh could have possibly posed a challenge to him. Despite his awesome power, Ozai's Firebending is not seen much during the course of the series. His first real-time act is seen in The Eclipse, when he ferociously attacks his son with a two-handed lightning strike which he performs with great ease. This is the only Firebending of Ozai's which can be seen which is not enhanced by Sozin's Comet. In Into the Inferno and Avatar Aang, we see the full extent of his powers. In his final battle with the Avatar, the Fire Lord reveals the extent of his powers, creating the largest plumes of fire in the series. During this battle he also assaults our hero with lightning storms and demonstrates mastery over Firebending-induced flight. The only way Aang is able to defeat Ozai is through the Avatar State, and, finally, through removing his bending powers forever.